Luxor 2
If you're looking for the remastered version, see Luxor 2 HD. Or if you're looking for the PSP, PS2, Nintendo DS and Wii versions, see Luxor: Pharaoh's Challenge. Luxor 2 is third game from Luxor Game series. First released in late 2005, it is the sequel to the original'' Luxor which was released in 2005. The game is available on PC, XBLA, and for iOS. Gameplay The game challenges the user to eliminate colored ''magical spheres by causing three or more spheres of the same color to collide. Players do this primarily by shooting additional spheres from a winged scarab. which they guide back and forth along the bottom of the screen. When spheres are eliminated, adjacent spheres which now form a segment of three or more or the same color will also explode in a chain reaction. There are a total of 88 rounds of increasing difficulty, plus 13 bonus rounds which the player can play through. In "Story mode", the player earns titles/rankings as he or she progresses through the various levels. Multiple difficulty settings are available as well, with play at higher settings yielding higher scores. The game is very repetitive. The arrangement of the levels of Luxor 2 are similar to the arrangement of rounds in Zuma. There are four levels in the first stage, five in the second, and six in the third. The order of levels repeats after every third stage, however, one stage is added in this repetition. For example, levels 1-1 to 1-4 are repeated as levels 4-1 to 4-4, but level 4-5 is added. Levels 4-1 to 4-5 are repeated as levels 7-1 to 7-5, and but level 7-6 is added. This is also true for the other levels, except that for the 13th stage, four additional levels are used before entering level 13-5, the last level. Developer Menu In the Options menu, press the Page Up and Page Down at the same to activate the developer mode. A new button, "Cheats", will appear. It will be valid only to this specific profile. Cheat mode makes all stages and levels of game play accessible. There are said to be other hot-keys that, once in cheat mode, convey specific powers. In direct testing, none of the hot-keys seemed to work, so they are not included here. Power-ups The title includes between I3 and I5 different power-ups which can be collected during play: *'Color Cloud' - Causes a cloud effect which changes the color of all spheres in the radius, enveloping to the matching color. *'Lighting Storm' - Causes a series of ten lighting blasts to strike and randomly eliminate spheres. *'Net '- Helps collecting fallen gems and coins in the play field. *'Pharaoh's Dagger' - Changes the player's "next sphere" into a dagger which can be used to destroy any spheres it hits for a period of time. Trivia * From Luxor 2 and onwards, the pyramids are part of the map, not loaded in separately like Luxor and Luxor: Amun Rising. This explains why there are many different pyramids. * The stage music in the Wii version are variously different, recycling it from Luxor and Luxor: Amun Rising.